Mechanic's leaning devices are known which include an upper torso support at a first height and a knee support at a second height that is lower than the first height. The mechanic typically lean over the upper torso support while kneeling on the knee support in order to work inside the hood of a vehicle. In some leaning devices, the distance between the upper torso support and the knee support can be lengthened or shortened in order to provide comfortable working postures for mechanics of different sizes.
Conventional mechanic's leaning devices are typically useful for working on either relatively smaller vehicles, or relatively larger vehicles, but not both. For instance, mechanic's leaning device useful for working on sedans may not have the flexibility to enable work on large sport utility vehicles. With the increasing popularity of vehicle sizes ranging from very small to very large, there is a need or desire for a mechanic's leaning device that has sufficient adjustment flexibility to serve a wide variety of vehicle sizes.